The present invention relates to a method of securing pictures or posters to a base. Hitherto, pictures or posters have generally been secured to a base, such as a wall, by utilising drawing-pins, adhesives or adhesive tape. However, this often leads to damage of the picture or of the wall. The picture, especially if it is a large poster or placard, cannot always be replaced and damage to the wall or wall covering may be expensive to correct.
The present invention seeks to provide a method by means of which pictures or posters may be easily secured to a wall or base wall without risking damage to either the picture or poster or to the base. It is a subsidiary object of the invention to provide a method which permits the picture or poster to be replaced in a simple manner.